Piccolo search for power #3
by keirccolo
Summary: Piccolo down and almost out


Hey every one who has read this far in my fic thanks. If you have a fic up I can guarantee you I have read it. I rate under a different name this is just my penname. OK now let me address something real quick as for my fic being short. As we all know there are a lot of fics up in here that just sit there with out being read. People go take their time to write and no one reads what they put up. So in order to avoid the problem I make it short and sweet. And up to this point I still have like what five six readers at most. Me I have read every fic up. I give good rating and I give bad ones. Bottom line is we all want our fic to be read. So those who put up fics read some to………………Tengen a/k/a…….keirccolo 

****

Piccolos search for power #3

Gohan sat books open and pen in hand but studying was far from his mind. It had been a week since Piccolo left on his journey. He picked up his head and looked out his window at the clouds. "Piccolo" he murmured and then all at once one of the clouds began to look like Piccolo. He could see his turban and soon after his full face. "Gohan" he heard some one say. His eyes opened wide and he raised out of his chair, "Piccolo"?

Chichi stood starring at Gohan from the doorway. _I wonder what's on his mind, she thought. Oh he's probably worried about his dad._ She then took a step toward where he sat. "Gohan" she said softly. He suddenly hopped out of his chair and said something she didn't really hear. She then walk forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Gohan it's ok Goku will be home in a few more weeks". He looked at his mother half in shock and then relaxed and slumped back in his seat. I know mom, I know.

Piccolo slowly hovered to the ground as he ended another extensive meditation session. On earth he timed them by the sun, but on this planet where the only light came from distant moons time could never be told. Piccolo had assumed he had been on the planet for at least four months. And still with his daily battles his power level no more than nudged forward. He pushed his senses as far out as possible looking for a high ki and soon came in to contact with one overwhelming mass of power. _Three no four wait even higher than that, Piccolo thought._ He knew that it was a pack and with forty to fifty members it was the strongest he has ever felt. As piccolo set off in its direction he became quickly disappointed. What he thought to be one pact he now knew was two. It' explained the high power level, never the less he pushed it up to maximum speed in hope of a good battle. 

A fight was some thing Piccolo new he could count on. Ready or not another fight was around the corner, but the quality was never there. Piccolo was to quick and way to smart for his opponents with ninety percent of his attacks being counters the fight was usually over in five minutes. Piccolo couldn't even remember the last time he took a good shot to the ribs. He shook his head disapprovingly as he realized how much he missed earth. At least there you got a real fight. 

As piccolo got close enough to the ki levels to make numbers all other thoughts were quickly pushed out of his mind. Two packs stood facing off just like he thought but he was way off on the numbers he thought he would see. The pack on the right had no more than twenty members with most of them being of brown fur. The pack on the left had a little over thirty and was mixed like most packs piccolo ran in to. 

Piccolo landed on a cliff that hung over the area where the packs stood. He was to high for them to sense him by smell so he would not be in the way. Both packs together were the size he was used to facing but they generated kis three time that of any pack. With the highest kis coming from the small pack Piccolo new action was about to take place.

The only black fured one from the small group stepped out right in the center of the two. It raised on it's hind legs and let out a deep howl. The small pack behind it' followed and there kis began to increase. At first no one stepped out form the larger pack. A low growl was heard amongst the group before two gray creatures stepped forward. What happened next made Piccolo pay that much more attention to the fight as from the rear of the large pack a brown came running through the middle until it was right behind the two gray. It barked viciously at the two and even took a warning snap at them. They quickly rejoined the pack, as now the brown stood alone. It then turned to face its opponent that now stood high. It then walks to his challenger who stood waiting and joined the rest as he went on to his hind legs and shot out its talons. A huge spark of light emerged from the two foes as their talons came in to contact.

The black was clearly stronger than the brown bearing its teeth as he pushed harder on it's crossed talons. Now with it back bending from the pressure the brown was either going to get it's back broke or head cut off either way the fight was over.

Piccolo stood disappointed over looking the current battle. _These things are to stupid to use any thing less than…_ and for the second time today Piccolos thoughts were stopped short as the fight just took a turn.

The pressure was getting to be too much and minute now and its spine would snap. Just as the black was about to push down with all it had the brown dropped on to its back. The black now of balance found it self to soon be in flight as the brown gave a hard kick to it's chest with it's hind legs. The black came crashing to the ground in front of its pack. It quickly hopped back on all fours and rushed back to fight. The two then began to duel it out like to sword fighters oddly enough looking very graceful. The brown was holding it's own all to well but sooner or later its lack in power would effect the fight. The two clashed again picking up where the fight first started. But in stead of it playing out the same the brown jumped a little using the force of the black to send it back. The black who was expecting the same move caught itself taking only one quick step of balance. The brown then planted its legs in to the ground and sprung forward talons straight. The black seeing this moved but was only able to avoid one set of talons as the other pierced it's way through its heart and back. The brown then raised its hind leg and pushed its new victim off its talons to the ground.

Bye time the brown picked up its head to look at the rival pack they were already on him and the rest of its own.

Piccolo watched in shock as an all out war broke loose. It didn't take long before bodies began to drop as the number of fighters began to diminish. Piccolo Watched as the smaller stronger pack massacred the larger one. Soon the small war was over and only one of the larger pack remained. It was the one brown who started. The only casualty the small pack took was the black, which now lay amongst the scattered limb, bodies and talons. The smaller pack now faced the last of the enemy, bye it's self it surly had no chance.

Piccolo looked on still in shock. He then snapped out of it as the smaller pack dropped on to all fours. They then began to move off with the brown right behind them. Piccolo had no intention of leaving without a fight and with what he just saw he might get a little more. He charged a weak ki blast and threw it at the pack. It struck some where in the middle and they all turned around to see where it came from.

Piccolo now stood where the last battle just ended. The things that Piccolo still didn't know what to call wolfs or monkey faced dogs quickly approached. When they came in to distance they all relaxed and raised there faces in the sky. Piccolo could see them sniffing hard at the air trying to identify the smell. Then the brown that had just survived the last battle steps out to begin another. Piccolo took a minute to take in his surrounding and noticed mountains in the distance. After the fight he would go there and look for a cave to rest in.

It repeated it's normal howl followed by it getting on it's hind legs and shooting out it talons. Piccolo never put up a ki shield when he fought. He never expected to come in to contact with the talons and when they were luckily enough to make Contac piccolo would lose that part. One thing piccolo did as much as counter attack since he has been here was regenerating, and that was one thing he didn't plan on doing today. This fight was going to be different. Piccolo powered up and waited to counter as he came accustom to. 

The brown rushed Piccolo talons swinging. He blocked and smack all out the way then threw a right. The brown ducked and stuck its talons in to Piccolos chest. It didn't go through but it didn't matter. The blow hurt just as much as Piccolo was brought down to one knee. The brown then followed up with a swing to piccolo neck line he dodged it and hit the creature in the gut with a knee it flew high in the air but soon found it headed back to the ground as Piccolo delivered a blow to it's back. It hit the floor and bounced twice before it was back on its feet. It rushed back at piccolo fangs bearing out and ki rising. Piccolo sensing this powered up to his max. The creature was fastest thing Piccolo has faced on this planet. He weaved, ducked and blocked more attacks but soon found that the more he blocked the harder the next one he blocked would feel. _Even with my Ki shield those talons hurt_ Piccolo thought and with the things ki level now above his it was only going to get worst. It's speed was increasing bye the minute and each attack was become harder to avoid with out blocking. Piccolo moved around more attacks and then went on an all out offensive. He got some distance and charged a ki blast. He threw it at the brown and flew behind it. The brown easily jumped out of the way of the ki attack but found it to be a mistake as piccolo delivered a hard blow to the chest it hit the ground and hoped back on its feet. It's head then hit again as Piccolo came down full speed with both feet. As piccolo backed flip away and landed he felt kis move around him. He now stood in the center of the pack the brown pulled its head out from the ground and cough up some dirt. Piccolo laughed and rushed the brown. He landed a series of hard shots to the chest knocking all the wind out of the creature. Piccolo then picked it up and brought it down hard against its knee breaking it's back, but before piccolo had a chance to move a series of hard shots landed to his back and head. The pain was almost paralyzing but piccolo managed to take to the air out of the packs reach. Piccolo hovered over three of the creatures. One dead the other two were looking up at piccolo waiting for him to come back down. The pain was still increasing Piccolo decide to drop the ki shield. The pain instantly reduced by half surprise Piccolo but he let it past right through his mind and drop back on the battleground. With out his ki shield he could not block so he quickly went to the downed creature and ripped of one of it's paws talons still out. Piccolo was not used to using weapons and even though he planed just to block with it his inexperienced would prove to be his fate. With the two now attacking it was not long before piccolo miss a block and found his arm lying on the floor. He dropped the creatures paw and charged Ki blast. He didn't have much time to put enough power in it so when he did throw it at one of the attacking creatures it ran right through. Piccolo saw this not a second too early as it thrust its talons forward. Piccolo could not move out the way completely but the little he did might of saved his life as the talons ripped through the upper part of his chest two inches above his heart. Piccolo new he had no choice but to retreat. He once again took to the air but this time he had a passenger. For the first time Piccolo saw shock in it's eyes as it realized just how high piccolo was flying. It then pulled it's talons from Piccolos chest and swinging with it's other pair taking both Piccolos legs off from the knee down. That last blow it landed was almost enough to knock Piccolo out as he fell a few feet before finding the rest of his strength to stay in the air. Add the fact that the one who landed the blow ate one of his legs on the way down falling and being eaten alive was something Piccolo did not want to face.

Piccolo now full of pain flew toward the mountains he saw before the fight started. He knew he would not be safe until he reached them. With the pact following him and all the pain running through him he could not regenerate as fast as he wanted to. If he did he would have to stop flying which was taking every thing he had left. Piccolo never saw this out come and began to wonder if he would even last the rest of the year.


End file.
